Zombies
of Dead Island.]] Zombies are the basic enemies that are fought throughout Dead Island. They are fully fleshed and in various stages of decay and decomposition. The infection can be instant, but change time may range up to 6 hours. It is believed that the infection causing this is a mutated form of the Kuru prion. It is believed by some scientists, such as Dr. Robert West, that people with O Negative blood, such as the heroes, are not susceptible to the infection. According to Emily White, the disease also carries strains of HIV as well as the contraction of spongiform encephalopathy. Some zombies carry weapons, such as wooden planks, rusty pipes, knives, which they will use to strike the Hero, or even throw them from a distance. These weapons can be picked up, although they are often very weak. Cutting or breaking the zombie's arm will prevent the zombie from using the weapon. All zombies seem to react to loud noises such as grenades or gunfire, attracting their attention and bringing them to the player(s). There are no infected children in the game because rating systems like ESRB would disallow zombie children. Still, there are two examples of undead children, though they aren't seen in the game: the Daughter from the trailer and a six year old girl mentioned in Recording #06. Common Zombies Walkers Walkers are the slow, shambling undead, roaming Banoi Island, looking for flesh to devour. Walkers are most dangerous in groups where their speed is less of a disadvantage. Walkers are also fairly quiet and can be difficult to spot in dark areas. Infected The Infected are much faster than Walkers but take less damage to kill. These infected are extremely dangerous and should be fought with caution. They are fast runners, agile and vicious, and because of their speed they are hard to keep track of in close combat. Also worth noting in act IV infected tend to carry weapons and use them quite effectively. So in the prison if you hear the bloodcurdling shriek of the infected, remember, watch your back! Tips on fighting *If you time it right and swing a Machete or any other sword like weapon you can cut its head off every time. *Ifyou cant time ^^ it right then use there own Momentum aganst them and kick them. *They get up quick so while they are down make sure to kill them fast. Smoking Walkers/Infected Some zombies may be sick or have wandered into a toxic substance of some sort emanating from leaking chemical canisters, or just some misplaced barrels of waste. These zombies have fumes coming off of them in green-gray smokey plumes. The smoke can blind players and cause stamina drain when in direct contact. Even when a smoking zombie is dead, the fumes will linger for a short period afterward. Luckily, the smoke makes these infected extremely vulnerable to fire, and even a single hit from a torch modded weapon is enough to set them ablaze. The flames will also remove the danger of the toxic smoke. Special Zombies Thug Thugs are the first special infected you come into contact with. They are much bigger and broader than ordinary zombies and deal massive damage, as well as knock-downs, with most swipes. They are larger than most infected, have broad shoulders, and are slow moving. They are frequently accompanied by several Walkers. The best and easiest way to kill one is to go for its arms or legs. If you go for their heads or chest it will not be much effective. It does take a long time to kill one if you don't have the right weapons. Suicider Suiciders are zombies trapped in disfigured, pulsing bodies. They retain a semblance of awareness even though their instincts drive them to get close to uninfected survivors and kill them with a self-destructive explosion. Listen for their distinctive moan to avoid them. Ram Rams are extremely tough, strong, ferocious and determined. These undead were either already crazy before the outbreak or were restrained after being infected in an attempt to prevent them from infecting others. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them out by charging at them. Their weak spot is a small patch of exposed skin on their back. It is commonly stated that the Ram ripped off Left 4 Dead's Charger. Yes there are some simmalarites. The fact that is runs at you. But a charger has a giant arm that is will pumble you with. Ram's arms are in a strat jacket Floater Floaters are zombies that have been submerged under water for an extended length of time. They can be found in the sewers as well as several ponds and lakes in the jungle. A Floater's bloated, partially decomposed body produces corrosive slime capable of hurting, blinding or disorienting enemies from a distance. Melee attacks often work better on Floaters than ranged ones, but be careful of their projectile slime when approaching. Butcher Butchers are meaner, tougher versions of the Infected that slice and tear through survivors with what is left of their limbs. Their leaping attacks and lightning-quick reactions make them hard to fight with melee attacks. They are not found until Act III. Butchers are only found in the Jungle. In the cut scene for the first Butcher fight it show the Butcher attacking something. Since infected don't attack each other, it is clear that the man in the cut scene was a survivor. Enemy Health/Damage This table shows how much each is increased with the number of players. The level of enemies are based on the character level of the player, meaning that the levels of anyone else won't matter. Notable Zombies *Bob (Infected) *Bob (Overpass Camp) *Daughter *Earl *Emily White *Frank *Infected White *John *Nenja Samejon *Nick *Roger Nelson *Sebastian *The Infected Warrior *Todd Tanis Nicknames In addition to the term "zombie" the residents of Banoi have given them various nicknames which include: *Bastards *Bloody Bastards *Devil's Disciples *Freaks *Half-dead assholes *Immortals *Monsters *Motherfuckers *Those Things *Undead freaks *The Walking Dead Trivia *In the Recording #08, it is mentioned that their car hit an infected orangutan. However, infected animals are never encountered in-game though there is no doubt that they exist. *Sam B is the only hero/character in the game to call zombies by their actual names. de:Zombies Category:Gameplay Category:Zombies Category:Enemies